Please trust me
by Fuzzy footie pajamas
Summary: Kyoya has been stressed beyond relief, and Tamaki can see this. He wants to help Kyoya, and he just so happens to have an idea to help Kyoya just get a bit of rest and give him a chance to be taken care of for once. But it will take a little time, patience, and trust on both parts. Age regression/ABDL, not Tamakyo. (Request)
1. Chapter 1

**A request from a kind follower. Thanks a lot!**

Kyoya stared listlessly at his computer screen, blinking a few times to try and clear his vision properly. Ah, he was so tired. Kyoya removed his thin glasses and set them to the side before pinching the bridge of his nose to fight off an oncoming headache and to try and get back into focus. He had a lot to do today and he couldn't afford to slack off like this. He shook his head a bit before unfolding his glasses and placing them back over his eyes. He sighed softly and let his fingers run across the keyboard once more.

After a moment of this, Kyoya suddenly a soft pair of hands slide onto his shoulders and begin to gently massage them. He smirked a bit. Only one host club member would actually be brave enough to approach him while he was working. Kyoya stopped typing for a moment and let his head fall back a bit. "Thank you Tamaki." He murmured as he felt Tamaki's hands place a bit of pressure over the nape of his neck.

"Of course mommy dearest," Tamaki responded. "Goodness, your shoulders are so stiff. You mustn't push yourself so hard. It isn't healthy." He advised. Kyoya didn't respond right away. He allowed himself to relax for a bit longer before answering.

"It's not like I have much of a choice in the matter." He stated simply, shutting his laptop. "It's just something that I have to do." Tamaki pursed his lips a bit and Kyoya shook his head. "Stop your pouting Tamaki. Being an adult means you have responsibilities you have to adhere to. That's all there is to it." Tamaki didn't say anything, thinking over what was said.

"Well..what if you didn't have to be an adult?" He proposed. "Just for a little bit y'know?"

Kyoya turned in his chair, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, greatly unsure of what he meant.

"Well...exactly what it sounds like I guess," Tamaki answered. "What if you cold sort of just be a child again? Just for a few moments?" He suggested.

"Well, I imagine everybody thinks about that," Kyoya said with a little shake of his head. "But it's not something to actively wish for. To be a child means you lose what privileges and responsibilities that you have earned as an adult. To lose the status you have gained with time." Tamaki huffed.

"You're thinking about it in the wrong way!" He scolded softly. "Being a child means you don't have to worry about those responsibilities! You don't have to think about your stresses or your troubles anymore. Don't you think that would be great?"

Kyoya pursed his lips a bit. Why was Tamaki telling him this? "I..suppose so," Kyoya admitted. Perhaps being a child could have its nice points. However, there was no point in thinking about it too much. No matter how nice it sounded, it was but a thought. Tamaki, however had a little idea.

"Kyoya, are you busy after school today?" He asked. When Kyoya didn't answer, he continued. "Would you please come to my house after school? This might sound a little strange but.." Tamaki paused and looked over his shoulder, as though to make sure that no one was listening. "..I think I can help you relax."

 _Time passes_

Kyoya stepped through the front door of Tamaki's home, with a soft sigh. It had taken a lot of convincing, but eventually, Tamaki had managed to persuade Kyoya to come over and stay the night. Apparently, he had something for him in order to help him relax. That had sounded a bit concerning, but he knew that Tamaki wouldn't leave him be. So Kyoya had gone home, collected an overnight bag, and was picked up by Tamaki's personal chauffeur to bring him back to Tamaki. So now..here he was.

"Oh, I'm so glad you were able to come over!" Tamaki crowed as he led Kyoya to the stairs. "I have so much planned for tonight, and I just know you'll enjoy yourself tonight!"

"Mm," Kyoya responded, not much looking forward to whatever it wasn't Tamaki had planned. Typically his idea of a good time was rather different compared to Kyoya's perception of one. He told Kyoya he was going to have a chance to relax. However Tamaki was likely planning a night of games, movies, and Kyoya wouldn't be surprised if he had invited the other Host club members to come over as well. "So what exactly is it that you have planned for tonight?" Tamaki didn't answer. Instead, he continued to lead Kyoya up the stairs. His silence defiantly concerned Kyoya quite a bit.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, they walked down the hallway, to an unannounced destination. When they reached a certain door, Tamaki paused. "Kyoya." He said. "Remember what I asked you while we were at school? How if you would ever want to be a child again?"

"Yes, I recall you asking me this. Why do you bring it up?"

"Well, I think I can help you." Kyoya was defiantly skeptical, but let him continue. "While I can't, of course, make you physically regress, I can help you mentally regress in a way." He turned the knob to the door and pushed it open. "Kyoya welcome to my nursery."

Kyoya stepped into the room and stood agape as he looked at what was inside the room. The room had a white and light blue color palette and seemed to be furnished for an infant. However, the furniture was much too large for an average infant. The white crib that had a canopy and a mobile hanging above looked big enough to fit an adult. The changing table was the same way. The room had a white dresser with a blue lamp on top of it. A light blue rug sat atop the white and clean carpet. A display case stood next to the dresser and upon further investigation, it held diapers with different designs on them. But they were much too large to fit an infant. And he could only guess that the dressers were filled with clothing for an infant as well.

In the corner was a canopy that held a plethora of stuffed animals and underneath there were two bins filled with an array of toys. And resting inside of the large crib was Tamaki's precious Kuma-Chan, snuggled under a baby blue blanket and a few pillows. And finally, right beside the crib was a white rocking chair. What was this? A nursery furnished for an adult? But why? He turned to face Tamaki.

"Explain yourself." He demanded. Tamaki chuckled.

"I thought you'd be surprised." He admitted. "This isn't exactly common practice huh?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Heh, you're right." Tamaki went and sat down in the rocking chair, folding his legs and intertwining his fingers as he thought of how to begin. "Well, there are people out there who desire to feel a lot younger than they really are. Some in order to relive their childhoods in the way that they wanted them to be, some in order to release stress and anxiety, and some in order to just...be happy!" He stated.

"Okay but.." Kyoya began, his eyes seeming to be everywhere at once. "Why do you have such a nursery? Does Shima know about this?"

"I've told Shima never to come in here and thankfully she's listened to me," Tamaki answered. "I furnished this nursery myself about a year ago. Because I like to age regress. It helps me relieve stress so that I can feel more relaxed during the day. But if an anything Kyoya, I think you're the one who needs to relax much more than I do. That's why I brought you here."

Kyoya faced Tamaki. "So you brought me here to do this? This...age regression thing?"

"Yes."

"No." Kyoya didn't even hesitate for a moment to reveal his displeasure at such an idea. "Tamaki I am an adult. An adult who does not wish to participate in infantile activities such as this. I don't want to do something that strips me of any pride that I may have. So I will have to politely decline."

"Well that wasn't really all that polite," Tamaki pouted. Kyoya shook his head. "Please Kyoya? I feel like could really benefit you."

"How could something like this be beneficial? I've already told you no. And my answer is not going to change just because you insist upon pleading like this." He turned around and sighed. "Perhaps coming to stay the night was not the best idea after all. If you don't mind Tamaki, I'll be taking my leave." He walked to the door and paused a moment. He slid his fingers up under his glasses and pinched his eyes together. Ah, his headache was starting to come back. He shouldn't have to deal with such silly ideas like this. He had too much to do right now. He could hear Tamaki stand and come closer. And a moment later, he felt a soft and cool hand press against his cheek.

"You're going to get sick if you keep pushing yourself like this," Tamaki said softly. "Please Kyoya. All I'm asking is that you trust me. It will only be for tonight. If you don't like what's happening or you want it to stop, then you can just tell me. And I'll stop. I promise." Kyoya didn't turn around. He had to think. Tamaki likely wouldn't let up. And he was much too tired to protest at the moment. Finally, he turned his head to face the other.

"And what would I have to do during this?"

Tamaki smiled and spoke. "Nothing really. Just relax and let me take care of everything. Okay? You won't even have to lift a finger." Well as much as he hated to admit it, that sounded rather nice. Kyoya turned all the way around and sighed.

"Alright Suoh. I will allow you to do this for me. But you have to promise that you will stop if I ask you to."

Tamaki placed his hand on his chest. "I swear. I wouldn't ever want to make you uncomfortable or cause you any trouble." When Kyoya nodded, Tamaki's smile became even wider. "Great! Now, let's get you properly dressed~"


	2. Chapter 2

"Almost ready?" Tamaki called from behind the door. Earlier, he had picked out an outfit for Kyoya to wear and had asked him to put it on. Nothing too childish or anything of the sort. It was simply a blue shirt and a pair of tan shorts. A bit childish for someone of kyoya's demenor, but then again, that was the point it would seem. Amongst the clothing was another item. It was not a must, but it was definitely available to him if he wanted to try it out. Now Kyoya stood in the nursery, the clothing on his body, and his arms tight around him, and he hesitated. The extra item lie on top of the adult sized changing table. Padding. Tamaki was offering Kyoya the option of wearing infantile padding. As expected, it was white, and it had stars on the waistband. Kyoya cringed at the very idea of such a thing. He picked it up, and tucked it underneath the table and out of sight. Tamaki had told him clearly that he didn't have to wear it if he didn't want to do so. So he definitely opted against it.

He then walked to the door and opened it up. Tamaki smiled and took his hand.

"Thank you for letting me do this for you. I promise you aren't going to regret it." Kyoya didn't answer. Just let Tamaki led him from the nursery. "I know how you like your day to have a schedule. So I made sure to set one out for you." Tamaki continued. "It's about five o'clock, so I'll have the cooks prepare dinner. Until then, perhaps we can have a bit of playtime together. After dinner and dessert, you'll have a bath if you're comfortable with it. Half an hour of quiet time. And then bedtime. How does that sound?"

"That's fine." Kyoya responded as he followed Tamaki to the kitchen. Tamaki was right. He did like having a schedule. He just..hadn't had one set out FOR him in quite awhile. Especially not a schedule of this sort.

After Tamaki had located the chiefs and looked to Kyoya. "Anything in particular you want to eat?" He asked. When Kyoya shook his head, he turned to the chiefs then. "Will you make us some _Sole Menuière_ please?" He requested before turning to Kyoya. "It's a French fish dish. It's really really good~"

"Mm." Kyoya responded half heartedly. He was grateful that the chiefs chose not to say anything about Kyoya's attire and instead kept to themselves about it. That was nice. Once the order had been placed, Tamaki led him off once again, this time to the sitting room. A large television was up against the wall, a long couch and two armchairs, and the glass coffee table. Several different books and sheets of paper lie in the coffee table, as well as packs of crayons and colored pencils.

"I figured we could color together to start off the evening!" Tamaki said with a smile. "I can play something on the television as we do just in case you get bored. Is that okay?" He asked.

"That sounds fine." Kyoya responded, a bit unsure of this whole thing. He watched as Tamaki pulled a cushion from the couch and set it on the ground in front of the table. Then he encouraged Kyoya to sit. He hesitated, but he did sit down on the cushion. Well it wasn't uncomfortable. But he defiantly wasn't used to this. He did sit at a kotatsu sometimes, but never on the ground in front of a coffee table like this before... He kept his legs folded comfortably underneath him and sat up. He watched as Tamaki walked to the television and switched on the DVD player. Hmm.

As he worked the DVD player, Kyoya pulled forward some of the books Tamaki had provided and flipped through them. Simple pictures it would seem. Cats, dogs, flowers, things of that nature. All had such happy expressions and carefree smiles. It was almost sickeningly sweet. He closed the book and set it back on the table just in time for Tamaki to come back and sit with him. On the television, a Japanese film was beginning to play. He couldn't recognize it right away, but the title screen soon popped up reading, 'Ponyo.' Ah. It was a children's movie it would seem. And judging by Tamaki's wide-eyed expression, it was one of his favorites as well. Kyoya bit back a little smirk as he watched Tamaki bounce in his seat. After a moment, he had grown still and turned to face Kyoya.

"Alright. Did you pick a book you want to color in?" Ah. He hadn't. He scanned the books a moment longer before pulling one from the bottom of the pile. It wasn't a children's coloring book. Rather, it was one for adults. A de-stressing coloring book it would seem. He pulled it closer to himself and showed it to Tamaki. For some reason, Tamaki's smile wavered just a little and he chuckled

"That's a good choice Kyoya. But don't you think you should choose something a little more suited for..well kids?" He asked.

"Why would I do that? You told me I could choose what I wanted." Kyoya pointed out.

"I did say that. But age regression is a time to sort of just..feel a bit more like a kid. That won't help much will it?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow. Really now..

"Alright." He sighed. He set down the book and pulled forward another, the first one he saw. One about _Momotaro_ or 'the peach boy.' Seemed simple enough. Tamaki seemed much more satisfied with his selection, and began to color with him in another book. Kyoya watched him for a moment, before opening his own book and helping himself to the colored pencils.

The two sat in silence, the only sounds being that of the television playing. Tamaki occasionally glanced up at the t.v or at Kyoya, but for the most part, he kept to himself. Kyoya hated to say so, but he wasn't hating this at the moment. He was focused on one task, but it wasn't anything too demanding like usual. While the coloring was a tad tedious, it still provided him with something to do. He curled his toes in a bit as he colored. My. This was a tad bit relaxing.

Tamaki glanced up at his friend again. Kyoya was really staring to let the tension flow out of him. He was beginning to simply twirl a lock of his hair and gently chew on his bottom lip as he worked away. It was a nice thing to see. He thought for a moment. He wanted to try something. "Kyoya, wait there a moment please. I'm going to get something." He said. Kyoya didn't respond. So he got up, and he went back to the nursery. A moment later, he returned with something in his hand. He came to Kyoya and knelt down by his side.

"Hey Kyoya?" He said, getting his attention. "Would you do me a quick favor? Just close your eyes for a second okay? I have something for you." Kyoya was obviously very skeptical of his sudden request. But at Tamaki's urging, he relented and closed his eyes. "Now open your mouth." And he did. A second later, he felt something rubbery become inserted into his mouth. His eyes opened wide and traveled down to see what had been placed into his mouth.

Sure enough, an adult-sized blue pacifier had been placed into his mouth and was dangling from his lips. He was about to pull it out, when Tamaki reached foreword and grabbed his hands. "I noticed you were biting your lip. You always do that when your thinking right? This will probably feel much better then that. So will you try it please?" He asked. Kyoya's cheeks were pink in protest. Well...it felt rather comfortable. It fit well in his mouth and the plastic part didn't bother him so much. In fact the sensation was rather satisfying. Perhaps that was the best way to describe it.

"Master Tamaki." Both turned to face the doorway. The head chief stood there watching them. His expression unchanging he said, "Your dinner is ready for you in the dining room." He then bowed and exited the room, giving the two of them privacy.

Kyoya was still for a moment before spitting out the pacifier so it landed in Tamaki's lap. "Y-you fool! He saw me!" Kyoya protested, his pink cheeks now a burning red. He couldn't believe that an adult had seen him with such a thing in his mouth. But Tamaki just smiled, rather unfazed by it.

"Don't worry. He won't tell anyone. I trust him." He took Kyoya's hand and helped him to his feet, not responding to his continued cries of anger. "Come on, why don't we go eat hm? I'm starving!" Kyoya scowled but didn't say anything back. Tamaki led him to the dining room. The long table, which could easily fit ten people, was ready for the two of them. The fish dish had been served, along was two glasses of what appeared to be wine. It wasn't uncommon for the wealthy teenagers of Ouran to have a bit of wine now and again. But before Kyoya got a chance to taste the bitter-sweetness of the wine, Tamaki took Kyoya's glass and swapped it out in the kitchen.

When Kyoya was seated, Tamaki returned a moment later with a cloth, and a baby's bottle of juice. Kyoya winced a bit when it was set down in front of him. Must he? Then, he felt Tamaki move to stand behind him. The cloth was placed around his neck and tied. A-a bib? Oh goodness how childish was he supposed to be? He frowned and looked up at him. "Thank you. I think that's enough." He said. Tamaki smiled at him and grasped the chair closest to Kyoya. He pulled it even closer and sat down. Kyoya watched him as he picked up Kyoya's fork, ignoring his own plate of food and focusing more on Kyoya's.

"I don't need you to feed me." Kyoya quickly said, putting his hands up in surprise.

"Come now. I promised that you wouldn't have to lift a finger right? I'm sticking by that promise." Oh for goodness sakes. Tamaki cut up a bit of fish and offered it to Kyoya. But at this point, Kyoya was too exasperated to cooperate. He huffed a bit, and when Tamaki offered him the fork full of food, he turned his head away. His lips were curled into a bit of a sneer. He didn't like this. Not a bit. Tamaki told him he wouldn't have to do anything he didn't want to do didn't he? Tamaki just smiled a bit. He placed a finger under Kyoya's chin and used it to turn his head so he could face him. "Come now. Don't be that way. You need to eat up. I don't want you going to bed hungry." Kyoya frowned angrily back at him. "Please? Just a bit." He coaxed. He wasn't very sure if Kyoya was falling into what he called a 'Little space' or if he was just being stubborn. But it was best to get something into him before it grew late. Kyoya debated wether or not to mind him. He didn't want to do this. But..oh he wanted to eat. And this seemed to be how he had to do it.

He finally parted his lips a bit and allowed Tamaki to pop the food into his mouth. Hmm. This wasn't so bad he supposed. Not the feeding part, he hated that. But the fish itself. It was very good. Tamaki continued feeding him, mostly staying quiet. But he began to slowly show his true colors. Tamaki had lost a bit of patience with the silence of the ordeal and began to speak. "Ooh~ Look Kyoya! Here comes the airplane!"

"W-What?"

"Open wide, it's coming in for a landing!" Tamaki cheered, making various airplane noises. To be honest, Tamaki had been greatly looking forward to today. For the longest time, people had waited on him and taken care of him. He never got to take care of anyone else like this. It was such a great feeling and he was beginning to get ahead of himself. "Open wide for the airplane Kyoya!" He cooed. He popped it into his mouth, which had been hanging agape in mortification. "Yay! Good boy!"

Kyoya wasn't sure what to say. How was he supposed to respond to something like this? Tamaki took his silent stupor as a sign of acceptance and took advantage of the opportunity. He made the spoon into a plane, a train, a subway, and was about to turn it into a limo when Kyoya decided he had had enough. He mouth closed once more and formed into a scowl. Oh? What was the matter? Tamaki has always wanted to be really babied in such a way. So why was Kyoya reacting like this? "Beep beep! Open the garage for the limo! Come on Kyoya dear, open the-" Kyoya then raised his hand and smacked the fork from Tamaki's hand. It clattered to the floor as Tamaki stared at Kyoya in shock. "What was that for?" He asked.

"You know exactly what. That's pushing it much too far Suoh." Kyoya growled, his voice holding a very warning tone. Tamaki frowned. Kyoya was growing rather fussy wasn't he? He glanced at the window. It was becoming a bit dark out. Was it time for bed? Probably. Tamaki reached out and removed he cloth from Kyoya's collar. "I'm sorry. Did I keep you up too late?" He asked.

"What?"

"I think it's just about time to get things settled down now." Tamaki said. Thankfully, he chose not to mention the untouched bottle of juice or the only half-eaten fish that still sat in front of Kyoya. He smiled patiently. "Come on. Why don't we get ready for bed now?" Kyoya sighed heavily and stood along with him. For goodness sake. He knew what was going on. Tamaki was treating him in the way HE wanted to be treated. Not how Kyoya would want to be treated. Tamaki didn't understand how Kyoya was feeling. He folded his arms and watched Tamaki as he picked up the cloth from the table. Perhaps this had been a bad idea after all. He wasn't sure to be honest. Perhaps bedtime would be a bit better. Maybe he should-

"Oh!" He cried out when he suddenly felt the bib get rubbed against his mouth. Tamaki giggled a bit.

"Poor thing. You got a bit of food on your face." He teased. "Honestly, what would you do without me?" Tamaki joked. He managed to clean his mouth most of the way before Kyoya shoved his hands away.

"Stop that!" He scolded. "I don't need you to do such a thing."

"Suit yourself little one." Tamaki chuckled. Little one? Oh gosh. Tamaki took Kyoya's hand and led him from the dining room. "Why don't I go and get he bath ready for you okay?" You wait for me in the nursery okay?" He instructed. He brought Kyoya to the nursery and placed a hand in his head. "You just wait right there. I won't be long. I'll make sure to make the bath extra special for you!" He assured Kyoya. He gave him a quick cheek-pinch before leaving.

As soon as he was gone, Kyoya sighed heavily and fell back into the rocking chair. His migraine was beginning to return and really make him uncomfortable. He rubbed his temples gently. He could see his clothing from before was still there, folded up on the changing table. Perhaps he could just put it on and leave. He didn't want to put up with this anymore. When a wave of pain suddenly radiated in his head, he moaned and leaned foreword. He was a little surprised to find just a bit of sweat beading on his forehead. Had he been that upset? Or...oh dear. He hoped that he hadn't become ill. Especially not under Tamaki's care. He wouldn't be able to escape. He glanced around the nursery. If he stayed, this was where he would sleep right. He cringed. He didn't quite like the idea of being locked away in an adult-sized crib like that. Would Tamaki try to give him the pacifier again? Or make him wear the diaper? Yes, his decision was final. He was going to go home and sleep.

But just as he had gotten up from the char, Tamaki entered the room. "Kyoya, your bath is ready~" He chirped. Well...perhaps a bath first. Then he would go home. Despite his hesitance, a warm bath did sound rather soothing. That's all he wanted. Tonight really hasn't been relaxing in the slightest. He just wanted a bit of peace. He followed Tamaki into the restroom. And his relief quickly became exasperation.

The tub was filled to the top with bubbles and bath toys. Tamaki didn't seem to understand the concept of 'less is more.' Magnetic letters stuck to the wall and rubber ducks and boats floated around the water. Kyoya wasn't even sure if here was going to be room for him! He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"You know what? I think I'll skip the bath." Kyoya said, holding out his hand when Tamaki approached his weary friend in order to stop him. "I'm a little cold right now. So I'd rather not."

"Oh? Are you sure? The water really is nice and warm." Kyoya cringed. Just the thought of squeezing in there with all of the unnecessary times made him sick to his stomach.

"I'm sure. I think...I think I should just go Tamaki."

"Go? Go where?"

"Home." Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Home?! But why? We were having so much fun together!" He insisted. "Plus, look!" He reached into a drawer and pulled something out. It looked to be a frog hand puppet. "I bought this especially for you!" Good grief. "And after this, we were supposed to have some quiet time together and then the bedroom routine! You simply must stay!" Tamaki insisted. Kyoya shook his head. His arms were folded and he looked up at Tamaki, his eyes lined with fautige. Tamaki could tell something was a bit off. Kyoya didn't seem angry. Just...tired.

"No. That's quite enough. I think I'll be taking my leave now if that's quite alright." He couldn't believe he was saying this but he was feeling a bit depressed! He thought that this really might be what he needed to relax. He had begun to trust him. But this was just too much. He really wanted to lie down. He turned around, and Tamaki quickly began to panic a bit.

"H-hold on a moment!" Tamaki insisted. He gently took Kyoya's hand, stopping him. "Please look, I've got everything ready just for you!" He said. He managed to get Kyoya to follow him so they stood in front of the tub. Kyoya stared into it. He could barely even see the water from all he bubbles. "Ifs it's a bit too full, I could take out some of the toys for you!" He said quickly. "And blow out some of the bubbles too!" Well that certainly sounded much better.

"Well I-" All of a sudden, he heard the sound of fast clicking on the linoleum. Who in the world? The next moment was a blur. He heard Tamaki yelling, loud barking, and a wet nose press against his back. He tilted, wobbled, and then fell. In just a moment, he had been submerged in the soapy water. For a moment, all he heard was his own splashing and gasps. And a moment later, he heard Tamaki scolding Antoinette, his large dog, who had apparently been much too exited. When he managed to pop his head out of the water, he quickly became aware of three things. His elbow and head were stinging from hitting he hard bathtub floor. Tamaki looked like he was biting back a smile. And...he felt like he was just going to begin crying.

"Oh Kyoya, I'm so sorry!" Tamaki quickly said. "Here, let me help you." He took Kyoya's slippery hand and managed to pull him to his feet. He helped him out of the tub and looked him over. His clothing was sagging, his glasses crooked, and his hair matted down. Tamaki also became aware of three things. Kyoya looked ready to explode. It looked like he had chosen not to wear the padding he was offered (Tamaki hadn't really noticed it before) And that laugh that suddenly rippled through the bathroom was his own. He knew he shouldn't laugh. But the sigh of Kyoya looking like a wet cat just tickled his ribs really. He didn't realize how rude he was being. He didn't see Kyoya's fists balled up so hard that the knuckled were white.

Finally, Kyoya couldn't do it anymore. He was soaking wet, cold, tired, his head hurt even worse from the impact, and his whole body was just shaking from anger and chill. Finally, he cried out loudly, shocking himself when his voice cracked.

"ENOUGH!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tamaki quickly stopped laughing at Kyoya's sudden outburst. "O-oh! I'm sorry, was I being rude? I didn't mean to make you so upset. Come on, let me help you out of those wet clothes so that-" Kyoya stopped him by smacking away the hand that had extended towards him.

"Don't touch me Suoh!" He scolded. "Stop treating me like such a child okay? I don't need this. You told me this was supposed to help. But you were wrong." He grit his teeth and began to speak through those clenched teeth. "This was not a beneficial experience in the slightest. I have been humiliated beyond belief and I have had enough."

"Kyoya I'm sorry that you feel that way," Tamaki said, his voice just a bit shaky. He hadn't realized that Kyoya wasn't enjoying himself. He thought that he had at least enjoyed it a little bit. But apparently, he had been wrong. "Please, will you give me a moment more? Maybe I can make it better."

Kyoya sighed heavily and pinched the skin between his eyes. The clothing that hung on his body was becoming so so uncomfortable and he just wanted to get properly cleaned up. "No." He said, his voice a little softer now. "I've had enough. I just want to go home." He said with a shake of his head.

"Kyoya please.." he tried as he stepped foreword. Kyoya growled.

"How many times must I tell you? I don't want to do this anymore. Leave me alone." He said. Tamaki opened his mouth to say something more. But he was interrupted when Kyoya quickly brought his fist up to his lips and coughed into it a bit. Which was followed by another. And then another. Soon enough he found himself in a full-blown coughing fit. He didn't pull away when he felt Tamaki's hand on his back. When the fit ended, Tamaki spoke.

"Are you alright?" He asked, rather concerned for his well-being.

"I'm fine," Kyoya said, shooing him away. But instead of moving away from him, Tamaki placed a hand on his forehead. Kyoya sighed but didn't move away.

"Oh dear. Kyoya I think you're starting to run a fever." Tamaki fussed. "Didn't I tell you that you would eventually make yourself sick?" His voice was not scolding, rather, it was filled with concern. But Kyoya was feeling rather exasperated. He couldn't be sick now. He just wanted to go home.

"Well then perhaps it really is best that I go home. I just want to rest right now okay?" He brushed Tamaki's hand from his shoulder. "I appreciate the concern and your attempts to help me relax. But I'm afraid this simply was not my cup of tea. But thank you anyhow." He turned around and prepared to walk from the bathroom.

Tamaki frowned. He couldn't let his best friend go home and be all alone when he was ill. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be annoying. But I think we are both at fault for this not working." Kyoya paused and looked over his shoulder at Tamaki, who was facing him straight on. "I didn't take your feelings into consideration. I just did the things that I like rather than what you might like. That was selfish of me, and I'm sorry. But I do think that you didn't really try to relax at all did you?" Whoops. He had him there. "You were much too tense. That's why nothing seemed to feel right."

"Perhaps." Kyoya sighed.

"So why don't we just finish off the night together okay? I'll try to take your feelings into consideration if you try to relax. I won't push you to do anything you don't want to do, so if you really want to leave, then that's fine too. But I would be truly grateful if you would give me another chance." Tamaki requested. Kyoya still seemed rather unsure. If he went home he could sleep in his own bed. That would be nice. But then again, his house was a bit far from here. If he fell asleep in the car, he wasn't sure if he would wake up. He folded his arms and debated a moment longer before turning completely around to face Tamaki.

"I don't want to sleep in that big crib." He said. Tamaki's face quickly brightened.

"That's fine by me! You can stay in a guest room, or in my bedroom if you would like!"

"No padding."

"Never said that you had to."

"I don't want anyone to see me."

"I'll let all of the servants off for the night. It will just be you and me."

Now Kyoya allowed his shoulders to become much less tense. "I'll stay." He agreed, coming closer.

"That's great Kyoya. I'm so happy that you will!" He said. He took Kyoya's feverish hands in his own and gently kissed the backs of them, making Kyoya softly blush. "I promise, I'll make this night much much better for you. Now, why don't we get you out of those soaked clothes hmm?" He suggested. Kyoya only nodded and shivered a bit. "We can get you into some pajamas and then get you into bed."

Tamaki led Kyoya to his bedroom and lie a towel on the bedspread before having him sit down. Then he left the room for a moment. When he returned, he had two sets of pajamas draped over his arms. "You can pick from one of these two if you would like. If neither of them suits you, then maybe we can try something else." Tamaki told him. He lied out the two options before him. The first one was a two-piece pajama set that was a light shade of blue. The second one was a pair of footed pajamas in the same shade of blue. Kyoya let his eyes gaze over both sets of pajamas. Both seemed nice. But in his state of chill, he wanted to be completely covered up. He had never worn footed pajamas before. Not ever.

Before choosing, he took the pajamas and flipped them over. There was no embarrassing flap on the behind like he had seen on some of them. That was good. "This one." He said. Tamaki smiled and nodded. He folded up the other pair and pushed it under the bed for now. Then he turned to Kyoya.

"Alright, let's get you dried off now before we change your clothes." He picked up the towel that he had brought as well and began to use it to dry Kyoya's hair and face. This wasn't so bad. He closed his eyes and allowed Tamaki to do so. Then when he was done, he felt Tamaki's hands travel to the bottom of his shirt and grasp it. Kyoya's eyes opened and looked to Tamaki, who quickly let go.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I should have asked first! Can I help you get undressed?" He asked. Kyoya found himself chuckling.

"That's fine." Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief. Kyoya hadn't gotten mad at him~ He pulled the shirt over Kyoya's head, and then removed his wet shorts as well. After that, he had Kyoya place his feet into the pajamas and brought them up. He had Kyoya stand for a moment so he could pull them up all the way and push his arms through the sleeves. They fit snugly around his body, almost as though he had been wrapped up in a blanket. The soft pressure made him feel rather good if he was being honest with himself. Tamaki stood and looked him over, biting his lip. Goodness, he looked so cute~ But he couldn't say so. He didn't want to embarrass him after all. So instead, he cleared his throat.

"Alright, it's time to get you into bed. I can get the guest room ready for you if you would like. But first, I think we ought to go through a bedtime routine." He suggested. Kyoya only blinked. A bedtime routine? The only thing he had resembling one, was the process of crawling into bed when his body couldn't physically take it any longer and falling asleep. He smiled at Kyoya's slight confusion. "It won't take too long. Something warm to drink or something of the sort to help you settle down. Is that alright?"

"Yes. That sounds fairly pleasant." Kyoya nodded. And he did mean it. That did sound rather nice. It would likely help him settle quite a bit.

"Alright then. You just wait right here then and I'll be right back." He hurried from the room and let himself into the kitchen. Once he had left, Kyoya sighed as he felt the fabric on his legs. It was soft and rather pleasant to feel. Hopefully, it would keep him comfortable through the night. It was certainly keeping his body warm. He swung his legs up onto the bed and lie back. Almost immediately after his head hit the pillow, his body felt just a bit lighter. That was good. He didn't feel as weighed down anymore. He closed his eyes and placed his hand over them. Goodness, he hadn't fully realized just how tired he was. He was ready to drift off to sleep right where he was. He felt his aching limbs begin to relax and sink into the matress. And he didn't try to fight the incoming fautige. Rather, he embraced it, and was soon drifting off.

A moment later Tamaki re-entered the room, just a bit nervous. He was going to try something a little daring. He had some warm milk ready for Kyoya, along with a thermometer that was to be inserted in the ear, and a cloth tucked into his pocket. But what had been a little daring, was that the milk was in a babies bottle. If he refused, then he would leave and come back with a cup instead. But he really hoped that Kyoya would at least consider letting him do this for him. He noticed that Kyoya was already falling asleep, and became a bit nervous. Surely he would be upset if he tried to wake him. So he had to be as gentle as possible. He didn't mind if Kyoya slept in his bed really. Rather, he embraced the idea of him being comfortable enough to do so.

He approached the sleeping man, and with the cloth, dabbed the sweat off of his forehead. Then, he stuck the thermometer into Kyoya's ear. He could feel Kyoya began to rouse a bit, but he held the device still, and was quiet. After a moment, the thermometer let out a soft beep, letting him know it had finished, and he pulled it out to inspect it. 100.2. That was a fever. But it thankfully wasn't as high as he had feared it would be. If he rested, he would likely be better in the morning. Well he was going to do his best to help him rest and relax.

Tamaki sat down on the bed and very gently pat Kyoya's chest in order to rose him just a little more, but not fully wake him up. Kyoya stirred, and opened his eyes slightly to look at Tamaki. "I have your milk ready for you." Kyoya groaned a bit in response and went to prop himself up. "No no! Don't worry about it. I'll give it to you." Kyoya didn't protest, immediately going back to lie down. Goodness, he was really tired wasn't he?

Tamaki sat on the bed, and placed Kyoya's head in his lap. He brushed the nipple of the bottle against Kyoya's lips, and to his shock, he opened right up! Thank goodness he didn't fight him or grow angry with him! Tamaki placed it into his mouth, and right away, he felt Kyoya begin to drink it down. He had to bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything. Kyoya looked so content, even with his eyes shut, and his cheeks flushed. Just like a real baby. But Tamaki knew that Kyoya was likely feeling too sick to fight back. But that was okay. Tamaki would help him get well, and they wouldn't speak of it again if Kyoya chose not to bring it up.

As he continued to feed, Tamaki began to think. He couldn't help but wonder what Kyoya's childhood was like. Had he ever experienced such silence and calmness before? Had he even been happy? Kyoya had three older siblings after all. Perhaps he was not treated in the way that he deserved. Tamaki frowned softly. Kyoya had always seemed rather discontent or unsatisfied with the things that he did. Could his own childhood possibly be one of those things? Well that simply would not do! With one hand still gripping the bottle, he used his other hand to stroke Kyoya's hair.

Tamaki patiently waited until all of the warm milk had been drained. He set the bottle off to the side, but didn't move Kyoya. Instead, he continued to stroke his hair. "This is going to be very good for you." Tamaki whispered to him. "I want to make you happy Kyoya. I always have. But you simply won't let me. Why is that?" He asked. Kyoya did not respond. He instead, opened his eyes a bit, staring up at him a bit blearily. "Why are you so adamant about pushing me away? Why won't you let me, or anyone else help you?" Again, no response. "I've always wondered what may be running through your head. Is the reason you push us away, being that you are afraid?" Kyoya seemed a bit surprised. But Tamaki continued on. "Are you wary about what may happen, or what we are going to do? Is that why you don't trust me?"

Tamaki soon smiled, and his eyes were kind and warm. "Please don't be afraid Kyoya. Okay? I promise to take good care of you. I want to make you happy. You have done so much for me. Things that I never thanked you for. Things that I took for granted. You mean the world to me. And I wish you would understand that." He now moved Kyoya a bit, so that his head now lie on the pillow instead. Tamaki withdrew the covers from under Kyoya's body, came under the covers, and wrapped the blanket around the two of them, even though Tamaki was still in his day-clothes. "So, will you let me prove it to you? I've done my very best tonight to help you. I know we've had a rather rocky start. But I think after this, things will get a little better, don't you? Will you trust me?"

Kyoya did not answer. He only stared, his eyes a mix of confused, surprised, and...if he looked closely, his could see that his eyes were glistening a bit. He could not tell if it was simply from the fever, or if he was seeing tears. The tears were not visible, but perhaps they were present somewhere. He could not be sure. Kyoya seemed to be debating something. Tamaki lie there with him, keeping his distance, and making sure to give him space. But it was Kyoya who broke that space.

He came closer to him, until the two of them were touching. And he buried his face right into his chest. Tamaki felt his heart stop, and he held a breath a bit as he felt Kyoya's warm breath against his chest. And it was still and silent for a moment.

Until he felt Kyoya begin to tremble softly.

Tamaki's lips formed a small circle in surprise as he felt it. Kyoya was crying. He wasn't sure if was from sobs, or from a chill that was causing him to shake. But a closer look told all. No sounds came from Kyoya's lips. But his thin shoulders trembled and tears began to fall down his cheeks and into Tamaki's shirt. Why, he truly was crying. Tamaki relaxed, and put his arms around Kyoya's smaller body. why was he crying? He could not say for certain. But he had an idea as to why. Everything had grown to be too much. The fever, the fatigue, and the comforting words had brought the man to tears. Tamaki had yet to ever see such a thing. But this gave him a bit of hope. If Kyoya was truly willing to let himself feel this way, then perhaps he was trusting Tamaki more, even if it was only a little bit. Tamaki gently rubbed Kyoya's back, shushing him softly. The room was nearly silent, safe for the occasional hitched breath from the tired man.

Tamaki drew Kyoya closer, and with a soft voice, began to sing to him. A song his mother used to sing for him when he was sad, or felt lonely. It brought him much comfort. He hoped it would do the safe for Kyoya.

 _Je T'aime Je T'aime Toujour  
I am forever yours  
Sweet dreams, sweet dreams, mon chere  
You're always in my prayers_

 _Softly, sweetly, wrapped up in Heaven's arms  
Sailing, soaring, over the moon, gathering stardust_

 _Be still, be safe, be sure  
Je T'aime Je T'aime Toujour_

It was a simplistic song. But it brought him comfort none the less. He sang his song twice, rubbing Kyoya's back the whole while. Once he had finished, he glanced down at his charge. And he smiled. Kyoya had finally managed to fall asleep, his usually stressed brow, having relaxed, and his ragged breathing had become steady.

Tamaki relaxed, and kept his arm protectively around Kyoya. He had finally managed to do it. He had made Kyoya happy, even if it was only a little bit, or very briefly. He had done it. He wouldn't be upset if he was not thanked or if it was not acknowledged. He would not even be cross if he awoke to an empty bed. This moment in time was all that he would ever need or want. He found his own eyes grow heavy, riddled with fatigue. "Good night little one." Tamaki whispered, daringly planting a kiss upon Kyoya's forehead.

And within moments, he too had fallen fast asleep.


End file.
